Cuelga un ancla desde el sol
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU; Dick despierta en un lugar que no conoce ni por asomo, encontrándose con el hecho de que ha invadido propiedad privada y aun así, no puede dejar de pensar que aquel chico es totalmente su tipo. No todo parece tan malo, hasta que el desconocido le cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior.


**Título:** Cuelga un Ancla desde el Sol

 **Autora:** Volavi

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Richard Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson.

 **Resumen: _AU;_** Dick despierta en un lugar que no conoce ni por asomo, encontrándose con el hecho de que ha invadido propiedad privada y aun así, no puede dejar de pensar que aquel chico es totalmente su tipo.

No todo parece tan malo, hasta que el desconocido le cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno), Romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman, Nightwing y Red Hood pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.279

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

El olor del café hace que despierte. Gime enterrando la cara en su almohada. Esperen, _esta_ no es su almohada. Y _está_ no es definitivamente _su_ cama. De hecho, no parece ser una _mala cama_ en lo absoluto… Podía sentir costuras y huecos separando algunos cojines, así que debía de ser un _sofá_ , no una cama. Sin embargo, no puede imaginar de quien es el sofá.

— ¿Estás despertando? Ya era hora. El desayuno está casi listo. — Dijo una voz profunda con acento Gótico (de Gotham*).

Finalmente abrió los ojos; Mala idea porque un dolor de cabeza del que apenas había sido consciente golpeo toda su frente. Se frotó la cara con las manos y se sentó. También fue una mala idea, pensó, mientras su estómago se agitaba en protesta.

— ¿Resaca? —La voz inquirió — No puedo decir que me sorprende. Huevos, tocino y un montón de tostadas ayudarán.

Dick esperó hasta que las náuseas se redujeron, para poder mirar alrededor y ver al dueño de la voz. Está en una habitación grande y acogedora, con una cocina abierta, una mesa y el sofá que está ocupando. Estanterías alineadas en una pared y un gran ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte de la contraria, con vistas a una calle estrecha de Gotham. Nada le resultaba familiar. Un hombre se paró frente a la estufa, y cuando notó que Dick lo miraba, lanzó una sonrisa torva y arrogante.

— Um, hola. —Dijo torpemente. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? ¿Había conocido a este tipo en un bar? Se levantó y se acercó al mostrador de la cocina, tratando de examinar casualmente a su anfitrión. El hombre era al menos un par de centímetros más alto que él, con hombros masivos y con cuerpo atleta o de una rata de gimnasio. Tiene el cabello oscuro, casi negro, con unos sorprendentes mechones blancos en su flequillo enrulado. Un hermoso rostro que no se reduce ni por una pequeña cicatriz que corta a través de una de sus cejas oscuras. Definitivamente es su tipo, tiene que admitirlo.

No era de esos tipos que pasaban la noche con otro de manera casual, pero ayer, bueno, una vez al año no hace daño. Especialmente en Gotham.

"Chico sexy" le entrego una taza de café, señalando de paso un tazón de azúcar y una jarra de leche que había allí —Gracias. —Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo.

— Soy Jason. Nos presentamos anoche… temprano esta mañana, en realidad, pero no estoy seguro de que lo recuerdes.

Se sentó en un taburete, frunciendo el ceño. Un vago recuerdo llego a su cabeza — ¿Había algo sobre un perro?

Jason rió entre dientes, y el sonido fue directo a su ingle —Sí, tú y mi perro se hicieron amigos anoche.

Miro a su alrededor — ¿Dónde está tu perro?

El chico silbó, y un gran pitbull blanco salió saltando de una puerta parcialmente abierta, suponía que se trataba del cuarto del azabache.

Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Definitivamente recordaba al perro —Hey chico. ¿Quién es un buen chico? —Canturreó, dándole al perro una fricción de oído entusiasta; movió su cola con fuerza mientras su cuerpo lo hacía de igual forma, haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu perro?

— Puck.

— ¿Disculpa? —A estas alturas, está bastante seguro de que él y Jason no habían tenido sexo anoche.

El chico le dio a una sonrisa perversa y repitió —Puck. Como en _el sueño de una noche de verano._ —Dijo con una ceja levantada y una mirada lenta, viéndolo de arriba abajo, dejando muy en claro que sabía lo que estaba pensado, y que no estaba totalmente en contra de la idea.

Odia el hecho de sentir su propio sonrojo.

Se puso de pie, de pronto se había sentido incómodo en el suelo. Jason era atractivo, pero todavía no puede recordar exactamente lo que pasó después de haberse hecho amigo del perro.

— ¿Vives solo? Es un gran lugar. —Trato de alejar el silencio incómodo.

— No, vivo aquí con mis dos mamás. Pero están de vacaciones. Viaje de aniversario.

— Eso es genial. Entonces, ¿qué pasó anoche?

— Espera un momento. La comida está casi lista, y así te contaré toda la historia.

Se ocupó en servir el desayuno, lo que le dio una excusa para apartar los ojos del guapo extraño, y dejarlo seguir apreciando el departamento. Con el ridículo nombre. Dick podría haber sido un modelo, con esos pómulos altos y finos rasgos. Su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros ajustados ciertamente no ocultaban su cuerpo delgado pero bien vigoroso. El rasgo más llamativo son sus ojos, un azul brillante y vivo, algo que nunca había visto, agregando su piel dorada y su cabello negro. Podría tener su edad o incluso más.

Una vez terminan de comer, Jason inicia —En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Dejé las ventanas abiertas anoche, ya que hacía calor. Este es el quinto piso y la escalera de incendios ha estado desaparecida por años. Me imaginé que era lo suficientemente seguro.

Dick empapó parte de la yema de huevo con un trozo de pan tostado, observándolo —Continúa.

— Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, me desperté porque oí un ruido extraño. Investigué, sólo para encontrarte acariciando a mi perro en la ventana. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?

Asintió —Suena familiar.

— Entonces yo grité, '¿Qué diablos haces aquí?' Y me miraste. Finalmente dijiste algunas tonterías sobre los perros, que son mejores que las personas y que deseabas tener uno.

— Bueno, creo que recuerdo eso. —Dijo, mientras los vagos recuerdos volvían.

— Así que dije: 'Consigue tú propio jodido perro y deja el mío', y rompiste a llorar.

— Oh Dios. —Dejó caer su cara entre sus manos. Era peor de lo que había pensado.

— Entonces me sentí un poco mal y me di cuenta de lo arruinado que estabas. Te dije que entraras, que te daría un vaso de agua y llamaría a un taxi. Todavía estabas llorando, algo acerca de tus padres.

Se estremeció.

Jason notó la reacción, por lo que no insistió en respuestas. No todavía — Pregunté tu dirección, pero tu respuesta no tenía mucho sentido, porque se trata de un campo vacío. Dejaste de decir cosas razonables y preguntaste si podías sentarte en el sofá, y diez minutos después estabas roncando.

— Lo siento, Jason. —Murmuro entre sus manos —Por lo general no bebo. Supongo que soy un poco ligero.

— No te preocupes, hombre. Parece que tuviste una noche bastante áspera.

No podía negarlo, así que se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta al puente de incendios si no hay escaleras?

— Baje.

— ¿Bajaste? ¿Cómo, desde el techo?

Asintió.

— ¿Qué diablos hacías en el tejado? ¡Estando a seis pisos de altura! —Le dio una mirada entre alarmada y enojada.

— ¡No iba a saltar! No soy un suicida. Estaba estresado y fui a beber, lo cual fue estúpido, así que subí al tejado para aclarar mis pensamientos. Entonces vi a tu perro y parecía agradable. Así que decidí decir hola.

El chico se lo quedo mirando con fijeza — ¿Esto es perfectamente razonable desde tu punto de vista?

— Bueno, no es algo que normalmente haría. —Admitió —Creo que estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba. Como he dicho, casi nunca lo hago.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿Discutiste con tus padres? ¿Escapaste de casa? —Jason iba por simpatía – el tipo era sexy, incluso si era un loco inofensivo–, pero salió más amargo de lo que pretendía.

Dick negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los labios apretados en una línea tensa.

— Bien, no tienes que decírmelo. —Irritado, se puso de pie para recoger los platos sucios.

El chico levantó una mano en súplica. Lentamente se sentó de nuevo —Creo que deberías de tener una explicación, después de haberme cuidado anoche y darme comida. —Hizo una pausa — Mis padres murieron, _asesinados_ frente a mis ojos, hace ocho años, a partir de ayer.

Jason sólo podía mirarlo, mientras su mente llenaba los espacios en blanco. Titulares de artículos que no había leído. Los anuncios a los que sólo había prestado atención.

 _Los Flying Grayson regresan a Gotham para el tour de despedida._

 _Aniversario de la tragedia del circo marcado por el Memorial Show._

 _Vengan a ver a Richard Grayson realizar su mundialmente famoso Somersault cuádruple._

 _El circo de Haly en Gotham por primera vez en ocho años._

— ¿Dick? ¿Eres Richard? ¿Richard Grayson?

Asintió con la cabeza, todavía con un aspecto miserable.

— Mierda, hombre. Lo siento. Nadie debería de pasar por eso.

Jason era un nativo de Gotham. Incluso entre los otros delitos y la violencia, el asesinato de los Grayson era peor. Tenía once años y recordaba claramente las imágenes de un niño, apenas dos años mayor que él, acurrucado en el aserrín, con una chaqueta de gran tamaño empequeñeciéndolo.

— Sí, así que no he venido mucho a Gotham. Haly's Circus lo evitó. Pero ganamos mucho dinero con el espectáculo conmemorativo y lo necesitábamos.

El más alto podía entender que muchas veces se necesitaban realizar sacrificios por dinero.

— Así que ayer por la noche, salí después de la actuación, y me destroce. No fue mi mejor idea, pero al menos tengo una buena historia que contar. —Continuó, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Le regreso la sonrisa —Oye, yo también. Un chico sexy se balanceó por mi escape de fuego.

Sus ojos se encontraron y mutuamente sintieron un destello de excitación visual —Entonces, la noche no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo para los dos.

— Por eso me diste una dirección rara. Pensé que era falsa, pero es el campo donde está el circo.

— Sí. Nos alojamos en el sitio.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a la escalera de incendios?

Dick le dio a Jason una leve sonrisa —Soy acróbata.

— Ahora me siento como un idiota.

— No lo sabías. Realmente fuiste muy agradable con un extraño ebrio, que apareció en tu departamento a las tres de la mañana, acariciando a tu perro. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— No te olvides de llorar también.

Maldita sea, hasta con la mueca que hizo lucía atractivo —Esperaba que pudieras olvidar esa parte. Como un favor personal.

— Ya veremos, muchacho de circo. Siento que ya te he hecho muchos favores.

— ¿Qué hay de uno o dos más?

— ¡Dos! ¿Cuál es el otro?

— ¿Me podrías llevar al circo?

Se río ante la audacia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco encantado — ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dejo y no te vuelvo a ver?

— Estaremos en Gotham por una semana más. Tienes un perro muy lindo. Creo que podríamos arreglar algo.

— ¿Solo quieres ver a Puck de nuevo? —Preguntó con fingida indignación.

— Él también tiene un dueño realmente lindo.

— Eso me sirve.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en un circo?

Jason negó.

— Dame el aventón y te daré un boleto para esta noche.

— Sólo tengo una motocicleta.

Ladeo el rostro — Aun mejor.

— Es un trato.

— Es una cita.

* * *

Jason siguió las instrucciones de Dick hasta la zona de cambio, después del espectáculo. En medio de un caleidoscopio de colores, gritos y movimientos, esquivó a los payasos, jinetes de trineos con escarcha y lentejuelas… y a un hombre fuerte muy grande. Finalmente encontró a Dick emergiendo del caos, pareciendo cansado pero contento. Suprimió un destello de decepción al ver que el acróbata ya había cambiado su traje apretado por ropas casuales. Le había parecido atractivo desde que lo vio, y había deseado verlo de cerca.

Sonrió radiante cuando le vio — ¡Jay! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ¿Te gustó el show?

— Fue increíble. Estuviste increíble. —Contesto honestamente. El chico había actuado junto con otros acróbatas, pero se notaba que él era la estrella principal.

— ¡Gracias! —Sintió como paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros, guiándolo a través de la multitud —Por lo general, hacemos una fogata después del espectáculo para pasar el rato, ¿Quieres venir?

— Parece que ya me estás llevando de todas formas. —Río entre dientes.

— Bueno, sí. —No había estado seguro de que el nativo fuese al show y mucho menos que aceptara ir al backstage para verse. Fue una sorpresa, pero le alegraba.

— Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.

— Estoy seguro de eso.

En ese momento salieron por la parte trasera de la tienda, pasando a través de los remolques y camiones, hasta llegar a una fogata enorme. El brillo cálido era bienvenido contra el aire fresco de la noche, incluso en junio.

Dick tomo de un refrigerador portátil dos botellas de agua, dándole una a él. Llevándolo después hasta unos asientos que estaban allí cerca del fuego.

— ¿Cómo está Puck?

— He venido hasta aquí y tú, ¿Quieres hablar de mi perro?

Se río —No sé mucho sobre ti. Además del hecho de que sabes freír un buen tocino y huevos.

— No hay mucho que contar. Yo viví en las calles por un buen tiempo cuando mi madre murió y terminé en el sistema de crianza temporal. Tuve suerte después de un tiempo, cuando una policía y su novia me adoptaron. E iré a la Universidad de Gotham al final del verano.

Dick había apretado su brazo cuando menciono la muerte de su madre, permaneciendo en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro al final — ¡Yo también!

— ¿Qué hay del circo?

— Esta es mi última temporada. Un tipo rico estuvo en la audiencia esa noche del accidente y se ofreció a pagar por la universidad. Pagó por los funerales también. Me tomó un tiempo decidir si quería tomar la oferta, pero finalmente Pop me convenció. —Río —Probablemente sea el estudiante de primer año más viejo, pero bueno. Al menos ya he hecho un amigo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres que sea? ¿Sólo un amigo?

Dick se inclinó hacia él y lamió sus labios —No lo sé. Vamos a averiguarlo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
